JAM: Season One
by AngelwAshotgun
Summary: Scenes from Season One that were 'edited' out or unseen? Totally Jam and totally fluffy
1. Pilot

"What the hell is this?" Micheal exclaimed, coming out of his office as quickly as he had walked in. Pam reluctantly looked up from her computer to address the situation and felt her jaw drop. His favorite mug was deeply encased in jello. She did her best to prevent a smile to pull at the corners of her mouth, but it was a hard fought battle.

"Jim," Micheal scrunched up his face at the closest salesman and dropped the plate of jello on his desk. "What the hell is this?"

"Just sharing the wealth, boss," Jim smiled up at him, his dimples appearing in his genuine happiness. "You really seemed to like Dwight's jello."

"That doesn't mean..." Micheal huffed, his frown becoming more pronounced. In Pam's opinion, whenever he frowned, his nose got bigger.

"The Temp thought it was cool." Jim swiveled his chair to face Ryan across the room who stared at him, shell shocked that he was suddenly involved.

Micheal's frown lessened, but he was still grumbling as he picked the jello back up and headed into back into his office. Jim waited a good fifteen minutes before sauntering up to Pam's desk as if he had 'swag'.

He slowly leaned over the desk, put his chin in his hand and gave her a smug smile.

"So how was your weekend, Beasley?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"That was the best," She giggled happily, grinning at him without reserve, applauding him. "The BEST."

The two of them joked together for a few more minutes, losing track of time with ease, while Micheal sat in his office glaring at Jim's back, begrudgingly eating his mug out of a seemingly endless amount of jello.

"Ryan?" Micheal called him from his office, making the temp wince. "Can you come help me eat all this?"

"I'm allergic to jello." Ryan made the excuse quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah well," Micheal was frowning again, and Pam was explaining to Jim her thoughts on his nose. "I'm going to be allergic to it to by the time I'm done."


	2. Diversity Day

Pam was so tired. She and Roy had fought again last night, and though in most relationships it would be the gentlemanly thing to sleep on the couch after a fight, Roy didn't agree with that.

"You think I'm going to sleep on the couch when I have work tomorrow!" Roy shouted at her, throwing the pillow she had thrown at him only moments before back in her face.

"I have work too, dip-wad!" She screamed at him as he climbed into bed.

"Oh yeah, sitting in a cushy chair all day, answering phones," He mocked her, throwing a blanket at her as well. "It doesn't get harder than that."

She nearly started hitting him, but still somewhat levelheaded, decided against it.

"Pam, you can stay. I don't want to fight. But you're being such a bitch and-"

Pam attacked him with the pillow, muffling his cries as she hit him over and over again before heading out of the room, marching furiously into the their living room and turning on the television. Sleep never did find her.

Micheal was always so loud, she noted. She wondered for a moment what he might have been like as a child, and how his mother dealt with him. The thought was quickly dismissed as she realized he never really grew out of that.

Her eyelids drooped, though she was putting up a lofty fight to keep them open. Resigning to close them she attempted to listen to Micheal, but his words were soon droning on and were forgotten. Lazily she rested her head on the shoulder next to her, Jim's shoulder.

She felt him tense a moment beneath her, but thought nothing of it because a moment later he relaxed. She knew he was having a hard day too, with Dwight being a total jerk and stealing his sale and everything. It was the client's fault too, she wanted to tell him, but Jim had just been fuming about Dwight. He was angrier than she had ever seen him, so she let him vent at her. Besides, him venting at her prevented her from letting the story of her and Roy fighting slip from between her lips.

Jim was so calm. Jim would have never fought with her about such little things, at least, never in such a serious mean way. Whenever she bickered with him it was fun, it was natural. Jim would never call her such mean names.

Before she knew it she was slipping into a dream, one where Jim was standing over her desk discussing the need for different types of dancing shoes.

"Jew shoes are the best for Ballroom dancing." He assured her while eating a jellybean.

"Jew shoes?" she scoffed up at him with laughter in her eyes. "Do they even make those?"

"Of course," He snorted. "In the same factory as the Hungarian beach balls and Russian mechanical pencils."

Pam giggled at him, her smile growing wider at his antics.

"Pam." He suddenly said, looking down at her, all signs of joking gone.

She was startled at this look he was giving her. Calm still, like Jim, but a look that said much more than he would ever say.

"Pam." He said again, this time much louder.

She woke up startled, staring up at him, realizing she was laying on his shoulder.

"Everybody's gone." He told her quietly.

"Oh." she breathed out. "Oh yeah."

She got up quickly and headed back to her desk.

"You okay Beasley?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down, facing him.

"Yeah." She nodded, giving him a small smile. She knew she'd be okay with Roy, because Jim seemed to take all the hurt away. She could handle Roy as long as she had Jim around.

Jim smiled at her and got back to work, even though it was only twenty minutes until five o'clock. She still stared at him for a minute, pondering over the look he had given her in her dream. She knew she had seen that look before.


	3. Health Care

"Beasley," Jim caught up with her, glad that his regular stride could match the length of her angered one. "Wait up."

"Sorry," she apologized to him quietly, feeling the anger being sapped from her. "I don't think I can handle anymore Micheal. That was really..."

"Indecent," Jim finished for her. "You're right. That was a new level of wrong, even for him."

"I hope Jan actually does something." Pam hissed rigidly between her teeth as the two boarded the elevator. Jim noted how angry she really was about this and quickly came up with a plan to calm her.

"Well, I've got my own surprise so," He smiled softly down at her. "What do you say to sending Roy on his own little 'Guys Night Out' and I can show you my 'surprise'?"

Pam peered up at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be called a surprise if I told you, now would it, Beasley?"

She pursed her lips, refusing to smile at the situation.

"Alright, just let me go tell him." She sighed as they got off the elevator.

"I'll meet you at my car." He told her as they went separate directions. Pam was quick about it, explaining that Roy had planned on going out for a drink anyway, so she was free to do what she wanted. She was thoroughly surprised however when Jim pulled up to a building with a very large business sign that read 'Murray's Laser Tag'.

"I didn't even know this existed." she gaped at the sign, and then at Jim who was grinning broadly.

"Come on," He prompted her out of the car and to the entrance. "I have free passes I've been meaning to use."

It took a few minutes but the two of them were quickly suited up and pointing their guns at each other experimentally.

"I'm going to dominate you, Halpert." Pam taunted him, a fire dancing in her eyes.

"On the contrary, Beasley," He smiled down at her evilly. "I believe it will be I dominating you."

The two were well matched though, dancing around in the dark and avoiding shots. Jim wasn't very good at hiding, but had excellent aim. Pam on the other hand was very good at fitting into places Jim didn't look, though she usually made too much noise to shoot him without calling attention to herself. In the end Jim had 34 kills, and Pam had 37.

"Dominated, Halpert!" she yelled up at him, making him chuckle as they gave their equipment back to the employees.

"Three kills does not qualify as dominating," Jim shook his head to deny it. "Pounding maybe, but definitely not dominating."

"You're just as sore loser." she teased him as they left to go to his car. The drive back to Pam's apartment was filled with witty retorts about how Jim had given her those kills, and how Pam had easily gotten them because his large form couldn't fit in any hiding places.

"Was that a fat joke?" He gaped at her sarcastically, sending her into another fit of laughter. "Is that what we've resorted too? Fat jokes?"

Pam stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk, laughing hysterically and barely remembering to grab her purse.

"That was a great surprise, Jim." she smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He grinned back at her warmly. She shut the door and started the walk to her apartment, no doubt to a drunk Roy.

"Hey, Beasley!" Jim called her attention back to the car, and she turned to him in confusion. He threw her one last ice cream sandwich and his smile widened. "Have a good night."

"You too." She laughed before he rolled up his window and drove away.

Pam turned back to the looming apartments and wished they had played another game of tag.


	4. The Alliance

"You're a jerk." Pam hissed through her teeth as she struggled to get as far away from Roy in the small car as possible.

"I'm a jerk?" He demanded, his voice already raised. "I was saving your dignity!"

"My dignity?" she turned to him and glared. "I'm not a damsel in distress, and Jim wouldn't have tried anything anyways!"

"I don't trust him." Roy growled under his breath as Pam noted he was breaking the speed limit. "He just acts too cozy around you."

"What? Like you and Melissa from two doors down?" Pam spat at him. He blanched. "Don't dish it if you can't take it."

"That's-"

"Different? No it isn't Roy. You're an idiot."

Stony silence filled the rest of the night, the rest of the next morning, and most of the following night as well. Roy didn't say anything when he noticed Pam and Jim were back on good terms, but he did his best to try and win her affections back.

Suddenly though, Pam was feeling a rift grow between them. One much more pronounced then a fight had made or coming home to him drunk.


	5. Basketball

Pam watched the two men grow more aggressive towards each other as the afternoon wore on. Honestly, Roy was being a prick again, but she was doing her best to develop their relationship again. Jim was simply playing, and perhaps being a bit more macho than normal, but she didn't mind. She thought he was doing excellent, though she'd never say it to Roy.

She had to drown him out later that night as Roy complained about both Micheal and Jim. She simply nodded and grunted in response. That was exactly what he wanted, someone to simply agree with him.

"Hey, do you still want to go up to the lake this weekend?" Roy asked her as he slipped into the bathroom.

"Actually," Pam pursed her lips as she deliberated in her head momentarily. "My sister wanted to go to the mall, and you know how rarely I see her."

"Oh, okay." Roy answered simply. "I guess I'll just go with my brothers."

Pam didn't even react anymore when she realized he wasn't going to ask to come with.

That didn't matter. She heard Jim was going to be there, and he could entertain her.


	6. Hot Girl

"So how's Katy?" Pam beamed up at Jim, hoping to come across happy. Jim saw right through it.

"She's good." Jim answered simply, popping another jellybean in his mouth to avoid answering any questions.

"You guys went for a drink?" she asked him pleasantly.

"Yep." he answered, feeling quite awkward.

"What did she order?" she asked inquisitively.

"What?" Jim stared down at her, confused.

"What did she order?" Pam repeated.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well you can tell a lot about a person by what they order." Pam told him as-matter-of-factly as possible.

"She ordered um..." Jim blushed remembering, thinking he would never have ordered the fru fru thing himself. "Something called a 'Pink Squirrel'."

Pam snorted.

"What?" Jim grinned now.

"Nothing." Pam shook her head quickly. "Katy's so nice."

Jim threw a jellybean at her forehead and changed the subject.

But he couldn't help but wonder what Pam would have ordered. Especially if a drink told so much about a person.


End file.
